Godzilla: The Half-Century War Issue 5
'2002, The End Of The World''' is the fifth and final issue of Godzilla: The Half-Century War. It was released on April 3, 2013. Plot It has now been a full 48 years since Ota Murakami first clashed with the King of Monsters. Now, he, Kentaro, and the last of the A.M.F. are faced with their biggest challenge yet - the two space monsters King Ghidorah and Gigan. In the year 2001, King Ghidorah and Gigan, having picked up Dr. Deverich's signal from his Psionic Transmitter, have laid waste to half the world. In a final gamble with the fate of the world in the balance, the A.M.F. authorizes the use of an experimental black hole cannon, the Dimension Tide, and their latest MechaGodzilla, Kiryu. Ota and Kentaro are present at the final operation, taking place in Antarctica. The duo visit Kiryu's pilot, Takeshi, and knock him out, since the duo have a plan to have Ota pilot Kiryu instead of Takeshi. Soon after this, Godzilla arrives and Kiryu is activated. Godzilla battles King Ghidorah and Gigan, but being outmatched, falls quickly. However, he is saved by Kiryu (and to an extent, Ota) and the two work together and fight the two aliens to a standstill. However, the Dimension Tide activates and the two aliens are sucked in at once. However, Godzilla stubbornly refuses to go in. Ota, via Kiryu, tries to push Godzilla in, but the King of Monsters proves to be far too stubborn and roars in defiance. As Kiryu takes heavy damage from the Dimension Tide, Ota nonchalantly laments on Godzilla's defiance and quietly pushes the monster king with Kiryu, smiling as he does so. Ota and Kiryu are sucked in as the black hole collapses on itself. Meanwhile, the A.M.F. forces break into celebration, except for Kentaro, having lost Ota, his lifelong best friend in the battle. He then finds a journal Ota had kept with him during his years fighting Godzilla. Out in the sea where the battle between Godzilla, Kiryu, King Ghidorah, and Gigan fought, Godzilla's break the surface, implying that Godzilla has survived. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Kiryu *King Ghidorah *Gigan Weapons *Psionic Transmitter *Dimension Tide Races *Anti-Megalosaurus Forces Characters *Ota Murakami *Kentaro Yoshihara *Takeshi Locations *Antarctica (2002) Gallery Concept Art HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 5 - Concept Art 1.jpg|Retailer incentive concept covers by Simon Roy HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 5 - Concept Art 2.jpg|Retailer incentive cover HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 5 - Concept Art 3.jpg|RI cover HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 5 - Concept Art 4.jpg|CVR RI HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 5 - Concept Art 5.jpg|Cover RI HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 5 - Concept Art 6.jpg|Cover RI, colors by Joseph Bergin III Covers HALF-CENTURY_WAR_Issue_5_CVR_A_Comixology.jpg|Cover A by James Stokoe HALF-CENTURY_WAR_Issue_5_CVR_A_Art.png|Cover A art by James Stokoe HALF-CENTURY_WAR_Issue_5_CVR_RI_Art.png|Retailer incentive cover art by Simon Roy, colors by Joseph Bergin III Scans HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 5 - Page 1.jpg HALF-CENTURY WAR Issue 5 - Page 2.jpg External Links *Godzilla: The Half-Century War #5 on comiXology. *Godzilla: The Half-Century War #5 cover by Simon Roy on DeviantART. Category:Godzilla: The Half-Century War Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues